Uno y uno es igual a tres
by Daap
Summary: Uno y uno es igual a tres, si dos ya no se llevan bien, siempre habrá un tercero para complacer. Y esto Draco y Hermione les tocara aprenderlo. Aviso: Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Aviso.2: Si han visto mis otras historias ya sabrán que no se hacer un buen summary


**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes y la canción de esta historia son única y exclusiva propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de Jeremías, yo solo los uso para divertirme. **

**Aviso: **_Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Estaba una Hermione entrando a su casa. Por cosas del destino hoy su compañero en el ministerio, que era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, le había dicho que como habíamos terminado antes que nos tomáramos el resto del dia libre. Ella, aprovechando que Ron, su esposo, volvió ayer de una misión y estaba hoy en la casa, fue a sorprenderlo. Pero cuando trato de usar la Red Flu descubrió, que su chimenea, estaba bloqueada. Por lo que no le quedo más opción que aparecerse en la puerta y entrar.

-¿Ron? –Pregunto mientras entraba en la casa- ¿Dónde estás? Ya volv… -pero la castaña no pudo entrar ya que la escena que presenciaba la había dejado en shock. Frente a ella estaba su esposo y la ex-Gryffindor en medio de un apasionado beso. **Pero el ocupado quitando el sostén de su compañera, no supo ni siquiera que venía su mujer **

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto la castaña. Ahí fue cuando Ron se dio cuenta de su presencia y, dejando lo que estaba haciendo, se trató de acercar a ella. Pero la castaña se alejó inmediatamente de el

-Mione, puedo explicar –comenzó el pelirrojo. Pero fue interrumpido por la castaña

-¿EXPLICAR QUE RONALD? ¿QUÉ TE ESTAS BESANDO CON OTRA? –después de este grito el pelirrojo solo se pudo quedar callado. La Gryffindor aprovecho este momento para regresar a la entrada- **Adiós -dijo ella y no alzo la voz. Pero antes ****le abofeteo por aquella escena infiel. **Y **el orgullo tapo su dolor ****detrás de la rabia, pero ya las lágrimas se echaban ****a correr.**

Después, **en un barrio de otra ciudad, otro caso muy similar. Un marido ****encontró a su amigo y a su gran amor en mitad de un beso, se veía ****el exceso de lujuria y de pasión**

-Flint ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó enojado el rubio a el que fue su amigo y ex-capitán de quidditch.

-Draco, déjame explicarte –intento decir la castaña

-Silencio Astoria –reclamo el rubio mirando a su esposa- ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo? Y no lo nieguen tengo pruebas. Y, con su varita, mostro un video donde** bien, sobre el muslo de aquella infiel, se paseaba la mano cruel de la falsa amistad**, entonces aparece Blaise mirando la escena con los ojos llenos de incredulidad. ** Y un testigo fue parte y juez en aquel juzgado**. Entonces Draco** con **varita **en mano se negó a perdonar **y desapareció

En esos momentos de la vida es que nuestros dos protagonistas se pregunta si la vida está destinada a un punto fijo, o está llena de casualidades ya que, increíblemente, los dos terminaron en Hogsmeade, frente a Las Tres Escobas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? –pregunto Draco con un tono de voz entre dolido y furioso

-Estoy aquí porque encontré al idiota de Ronald con Lavander –respondió con la voz quebrada la castaña- ¿Y tú? –preguntó

-Estoy por la misma razón que tú, resulta que Astoria me engaña con Flint –respondió amargadamente– Entremos, quiero tomarme un trago de whisky de fuego,

-Que sean dos –agrego la castaña. Cuando entraron fueron recibidos por Hannah.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –pregunto curiosa la ex-Hufflepuff. Le contaron las cosas lo más resumidamente posible. Entonces Hannah con un suspiro dijo –: **Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres. Si dos ya no se llevan bien siempre habrá un tercero para complacer**. ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos a bailar un rato mientras busco un poco de Whisky?

-Buena idea, vamos Mione –y antes de que la castaña dijera algo el rubio se la llevo. Mientras que la ex-Hufflepuff negaba con la cabeza y, mientras los veía bailar, pensaba –**_Y al son que le toquen el corazón, bailaran sin calcular cuanto llanto amargo van dejando atrás._**

**Aquí está un fic que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba, por centésima vez, mi canción favorita. Que por cierto, se llama como el título del fic**

**Sin más que decir (por ahora)**

**Daap**


End file.
